Amor entre las aguas
by Gaahina-kokoro
Summary: Durante una tormenta jamas se imagino encontrarse con el que se convertiría en el amor de su vida
1. Tormenta

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo mi primera historia en esta cuenta nueva que hice, ya que la anterior como lo ven en mi perfil tuve mucho problemas en abrirla y pues henos aquí jeje, bueno espero les agrade esta historia.**

"_**Wiii**_**"- pensamiento**

**-Wiii- narración y dialogo**

**-**_**Wiii**_**-recuerdo**

**Pareja Principal: Gaara/Hinata**

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero a cada momento suspiraba, sus hermanos lo miraban con preocupación, mientras que algunos guardias lo miraban extrañada mente, al igual que sus consejeros.

-Continúen- sin muchos ánimos, ordeno al aire sin mirar a la gente frente a él.

-Si majestad- menciono un guardia mientras abría un pergamino- Este hombre cometió un crimen, a estado falsificando joyas y engañando a muchas mujeres para que este, se quedara con su dinero…

-No majestad, por favor es mentira jamás haría algo así- suplicaba el anciano, para no recibir el castigo.

- Silencio- ordeno un guardia- ¿Qué es lo que ordena Faraón?

Volvió a salir de sus labios un suspiro, mostrando que en esos momentos no le interesaban esos asuntos, se levanto de su trono, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes.

-Me da igual, hagan lo que quieran con él- sin mas que decir salió de ese lugar dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué le esta pasando?-

-No lo se Kankuro, a estado de esa manera desde la tormenta- Se encontraban realmente muy preocupados por su hermano menor- Es mejor que hablemos con él.

Estaban a punto de salir del salón cuando un guardia los detuvo.

-Disculpen, mis señores pero ¿Qué hacemos con el prisionero?

-Libérenlo, pero vigílenlo, si vuelve a cometer de nuevo el crimen házmelo saber.

-Si, como ordene Señorita Temari- dicho esto lo hermanos salieron.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio, no tenia ánimos de nada lo único que quería era regresar a su habitación.

-¡Gaara!- giro para ver a sus hermanos correr y colocarse frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso queríamos saber Gaara- no entendió las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Gaara ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado muy extraño.

- No se de que me hablan.

-Vamos Gaara, as estado comportándote de esa manera, desde que volviste de las tierras de Konoha.

-Solo he cambiado.

-Lose, pero…

-Por favor les pido que me dejen solo, solo quiero recostarme me encuentro cansando- se alejo de sus hermanos, y siguió caminando.

-Ha cambiado, pero aun así sigue sin decirnos nada Temari- soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Yo también necesito descansar, tu también haz lo mismo hermana.

Kankuro se alejo dejando a su hermana completamente sola.

_-"Si Gaara has cambiado, ya no eres aquel hombre cruel y despiadado, que lo único que quería ver era sangre, y como sufrían los prisioneros a tu antojo, pero todo cambio desde que fuiste a las tierras de konoha"-_ aun se preocupaba por su pequeño hermano pero decidió que lo era dejarlo solo.

Miraba el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado, sus hermanos tiene razón se encontraba extraño pero ni él sabia que era lo que tenia, él sabia que quería cambiar pero no de esa forma en la que se encontraba. Había viajado a las tierras de Konoha, ya que él líder de ese reino lo había invitado para celebrar su nombramiento, Uzumaki Naruto era su nombre, y el único Hombre que pudo vencerlo en una pelea a muerte y hacerlo reaccionar de que no todo el mundo puede ser tan cruel, y él se lo mostro al no matarlo frente a todos y ofreciendo su mano en señal de amistad.

Desde ese momento decidió cambiar su forma de ser, disculpándose con sus hermanos en como los había tratado en el pasado y el disculparse con las personas que habían viajado con él.

Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual él se encontraba de esa forma, no, simplemente fue esa tormenta.

_Flash back_

_-¡Vamos, sigan remando!- Gritaba un guardia agitando su látigo asía los prisioneros, para que estos no pararan de remar._

_-Ya no puedo mas- gimió un esclavo no ayudando a los demás a remar._

_-¡Sigue remando!- le grito un guardia._

_-Estoy muy cansado, ya no puedo más-_

_- Que miserable-levanto aquella arma en forma de darle un castigo al prisionero._

_-No por favor- suplicaba._

_-¡Toma!- agito la mano pero el látigo no toco la espalda del prisionero, ya que alguien le detuvo la muñeca- pero que… ¡Majestad!_

_-No es necesario que hagas eso- Se acerco al prisionero- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-L-Lo siento majestad, ya no puedo seguir- dijo aquel hombre mostrando las palmas de sus manos que se encontraban rojas, y llenas de ampollas, la cual la mayoría sangraban- En verdad lo lamento._

_-Ya veo, llévenlo a descansar, y ayúdenlo a limpiar sus manos- dos guardias obedecieron a Gaara._

_-Pero señor, nos faltaría una persona-Gaara miro aquel hombre que portaba el látigo, extendió su mano en señal que le diera el arma y este se la dio._

_-Puedes tomar su lugar._

_-¿Señor?_

_- Tienes brazos fuertes, no creo que sea un problema para ti- _

_Aquel guardia bajo el rostro y se sentó en el lugar donde se encontraba aquel prisionero, para comenzar a remar, Gaara subió las escaleras para volver arriba._

_-Estas nubes, no me dan confianza majestad- fue lo que dijo el capitán observando las nubes negras._

_-Tranquilo, no te desconcentres pronto llegaremos- Gaara comenzó a preocuparse un poco ya que podía ver como el mar se encontraba extraño y mientras que sentía sus cabellos rojos moverse por el aire frio, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo por su gente._

_Pero la calma del capitán no duro mucho, cuando comenzó a sentir como el mar comenzó a agitarse, y a caer gruesas gotas del cielo, a acompañando de un aire violento, se encontraban atrapados de una gran tormenta._

_El tiempo se volvió mas violento y hostil, el barco no duro mucho resistiendo ya que un rayo cayo en el árbol del barco provocando un incendio._

_-¡Vayan todos a las esquifes! ¡Ahora!- Sin ningún pero todos obedecieron al faraón, Gaara veía como se incendiaba un parte del barco tenia que sacar a su gente, antes de que este golpeara la entena mayor y se hundiera._

_-Majestad, venga con nosotros- Gaara se fue con el guardia pero vio que las esquifes se encontraban algo vacías._

_-¿Dónde están los demás?-_

_-Solamente somos nosotros señor-_

_-¡Hay mas gente haya abajo!-_

_-Pero son solo prisioneros-_

_-¡Son personas!- sin decir mas Gaara bajo y les ordeno que salieran y fueran a las esquifes, todos salieron, Gaara espero a que todos salieran._

_-A-A-Ayúdenme por favor-Un hombre suplicaba ya que se había atorado, sin mas Gaara fue hacia él para ayudarlo a salir- Gracias señor._

_-¡Vamos corre!- Salió a salvo el prisionero pero, Gaara no corrió la misma suerte, el árbol del barco golpeo la entena mayor provocando que esta cayera, partiendo la mitad del barco y este comenzara llenarse de agua, todos se encontraban en las esquifes, excepto Gaara._

_No podía mantenerse quieto cada vez que salía a respirar una ola lo golpeaba hundiéndolo mas, dándole vueltas, lo intentaba de nuevo nadando hacia la superficie pero era el mismo resultado, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, volvió a intentarlo por ultima vez, pero la ola lo había golpeado tan fuerte quedando completamente inconsciente._

_Todo se encontraba oscuro y en silencio._

_Tal vez ese era su castigo por todo lo que había echo en su pasado, por haber sido un monstruo con su gente._

_Tal vez y no se encontraba en ese mundo o eso era lo que creía…_

_Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar las olas del mar, empezó a respirar de forma lenta y tranquila, frunció un poco el ceño para después comenzar abrir los ojos poco a poco, pero con una visión borrosa pero no vio el cielo sino una silueta negra._

_-"¿Dónde estoy?"-_

_-Tranquilo._

_-"¿Quién es?"- aquella silueta negra, comenzó a adquirir color, su visión estaba regresando, parpadeo dos veces hasta que su visión volvió a la normalidad-"Pero que…"_

_Sus ojos se encontraban viendo a una mujer realmente hermosa y bella, en su vida había visto mujeres bonitas en su reino y en el reino de su amigo, pero ninguna mujer se comparaba lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos, sus ojos eran dos perlas con un toque de lila, su cabello largo y negro azulado como la misma noche, y su piel blanca e igual como la suya era como si en estos momentos se encontraba viendo a misma luna en persona._

_-Tranquilo- su voz era melodiosa y encantadora- todo esta bien, ya paso. Te encuentras a salvo- toco su mejilla, no su piel no era igual que la de él áspera, el de ella era suave y lisa como la misma seda._

_Estaría soñando, era un sueño, llevo su mano para colocarla encima de la de ella, no, no era un sueña era real._

_Observo como aquella mujer levanto el rostro y miro asía una dirección, para después sonreír, volvió a mirarlo._

_-Ya vienen por ti- fue lo ultimo que dijo, para alejarse de él._

_Reacciono después de 3 segundos pero al levantarse, ya no estaba aquella mujer, se encontraba totalmente solo en aquella playa giro su rostro tratando de buscarla con la mirada pero no había nadie._

_Y como dijo aquella mujer, vinieron por él sus hermanos totalmente preocupados._

_Fin del flash back_

Sus hermanos le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, que era lo que había pasado lo único que respondía era afirmando con la cabeza que se encontraba a salvo y que todo fue por una tormenta pero jamás les conto a sus hermanos sobre aquella mujer, quien fue que lo había salvado.

Se levanto de su cama, para dirigirse hacia la ventana y disfrutar de la noche, desde que tiene memoria ha sufrido de insomnio, su única compañera era aquel astro que siempre estaba con él, pero estaba vez lo único que podía ver, era aquellos ojos que lo miraban con ternura, su mente no paraba de recordar aquel rostro hermoso que lo había salvado.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que dijo al viento.


	2. Historias de sirenas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Wiii**_**"- pensamiento**

**-Wiii- narración y dialogo**

**-**_**Wiii**_**-recuerdo**

**Pareja Principal: Gaara/Hinata**

Podía ver el sol saliendo en lo más lejano de su reino, de nuevo no había consolado el sueño y más con la misma pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza de quien era aquella joven.

Regreso a sus aposentos, salió de su habitación para ordenar a una de las sirvientas que prepararan un baño, después de eso decidió salir a las calles pero no iría como alguien de la realeza, se coloco un traje color negro y una túnica de color rojo índigo para tapar completamente su rostro.

Salió del palacio por una puerta secreta que solo él conocía y nadie mas, caminaba por las calles de su reino tranquilamente aun no había tanta gente ya que aun era de mañana, pero aun así nadie lo notaba, quería dirigirse a un lugar que ya era familiar para él y era ir a las misma playa donde lo encontraron sus hermanos y donde vio aquella mujer.

Sentado en las arenas, viendo las olas ir y venir y recordando aun aquello, si habían pasado 2 meses desde que paso la tormenta y su mente aun no paraba de recordar aquella imagen pero con el tiempo que a pasado aquella imagen se iba deteriorando poco a poco, cerro los ojos y se levanto sacudiendo las arenas de su ropa, había pagado para pedir prestado un caballo el cual cabalgo para llegar a ese lugar.

Monto el animal y dio la vuelta para dar un paseo lento y calmado, observo a lo lejos como dos niños jugaban en las arenas y el agua junto con un anciano.

Supuso que aquella persona debía ser su abuelo y un pescador, ya que este tenia en sus manos una red siendo ayudado por otro hombre mas joven, sonrió levemente asía tal escena. Siguió su camino acercándose que podía escuchar las conversaciones de aquellas personas.

-Es verdad.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si.

-Claro que no, son mentiras tuyas- podía escuchar como los niños comenzaron a discutir.

-No es cierto, mi abuelo las ha visto- La niña se levanto y corrió hasta llegar con el anciano junto con su amigo- Vamos abuelo cuéntale.

-¿Qué cosa pequeña?

-Dile que en verdad existen las sirenas.

_-"Sirenas"- _miro un poco pero un así siguió andando.

-Jeje claro, se dicen que las sirenas son mujeres muy bellas y se encuentran en los mares mas profundos, y su voz es muy encantador que cualquier humano que lo oiga sentirá una verdadera tranquilidad- Paro en seco su caballo para poder seguir escuchando aquella historia.

-Y ¿Usted ha visto algún señor?

-Claro que si- en ese momento aquel señor metió su mano en su chaleco para sacar un objeto.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto es una escama de la cola de una sirena, si pueden verla es mas grande que la de un pez normal y con un color mas hermoso.

-Wow, eso es increíble señor.

-Ves, te dije que si existen.

-De acuerdo lo siento, y ¿Usted ha vuelto a ver aquella sirena señor?-

-Lo siento pequeño, pero esa fue la primera y ultima vez que la vi.

-Es una lastima, pero no se preocupe cuando sea mayor atrapare una sirena y se lo mostrare.

-Jeje esperare con ansias.

-Mírenme soy una sirena-gritaba aquella niña mientras salía corriendo seguida por su amigo.

-Jejeje estos niños.

-En verdad creyeron esa fantasía- hablo aquel hombre que se encontraba ayudando al anciano.

_-"Solo era un cuento para niños"-_pensó el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos con una muy leve sonrisa.

-De que hablas-eso provoco que abriera los ojos y mirara al anciano- La Historia que le conté a mi nieta es verdad.

-¿enserio?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo aquel hombre.

-Si, pero claro que omití algunos detalles, ya que solo son niños.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Se dicen que esas criaturas son mujeres realmente hermosas y bellas que en el momento en que las veas sientes la misma flecha de Cupido atravesar tu corazón quedando totalmente prendado hacia ellas, su canto es tan melodioso que no se compara ni con el de las aves provocando que quedes totalmente hipnotizado.

-Si es así no me importaría ver a una.

-Claro que te importaría, esos seres no son de fiar, ya que ellas usan todo eso para llevar a los hombres a la perdición

-Entonces ¿En verdad viste a una sirena?

-No realmente, cuando me encontraba pescando sentí que algo se había atorado en la red, pensé que había capturado un enorme pez jale lo mas que pude, pero lo único que logre fue que se rompiera la red, trate de jalar los pocos peces que se encontraban en ella y cuando me di cuenta en la red se encontraba esa enorme escama, la tome en mis manos y pude ver a lo lejos una enorme cola de pez hundirse y como dije antes fue la primera y ultima vez que lo vi.

-Vaya entonces debo tener cuidado cada vez que vaya a navegar.

Había puesto atención a lo que anciano contaba sobre aquellos seres.

_-"¿Y si esa mujer que vi se trataba de una sirena?"- _comenzó a cabalgar lo mas rápido para llegar a su palacio_-"no eso es imposible, aquel señor menciono que ellas llevaban a los hombres a la perdición, además si ella lo fuera, ¿Por qué me salvo?"_

Aun seguía pensando en la historia que había contado ese señor, no sabia si creer o no creer en ella, miro a su hermano que se encontraba junto a él revisando uno que otro pergamino no sabia si era bueno preguntarle, pero la curiosidad no dejaba su cuerpo y se aventuro a preguntar.

-Kankuro.

-¿Que sucede Gaara?

-¿Tú, sabes algo sobre las sirenas?- Kankuro dejo de leer el pergamino para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo por curiosidad.

-Mmm.… son solo leyendas contadas por los marinos, seres realmente bellos que llevan a los hombres a la perdición, las historias las relatan como híbridos mitad mujer, mitad pez, pero como he dicho antes son solo historias de los marinos, pueden ser falsas sus historias de que realmente hayan visto a una.

-Ya veo.

Paso una semana desde que escucho por primera vez las historias de las sirenas a pesar de que seguía con su trabajo y las tareas que debía realizar como faraón su mente aun conservaba sobre la información que había escuchado aquel anciano y su hermano. Estaba a punto de anochecer, salió con las mismas ropas para pasar desapercibido, corrió y volvió a pedir prestado el mismo caballo.

Llego a la playa quería encontrar y hablar con el anciano sobre la historia de las sirenas, busco con la mirada hasta que logro encontrarlo, se acerco a él.

-Disculpe.

-Mm... ¿Qué desea joven?

-Hace algunos días lo escuche hablar sobre las historias de las sirenas.

-Ya veo y ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Bueno usted es marinero desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Usted ha hablado con alguna de ellas?

-Entiendo, lo siento pero no, solo vi como ella se alejaba mas nunca vi su rostro.

- Y si quisiera hablar con alguna ¿Qué haría?

-Bueno eso es algo complicado, ya que en mis años supongo que una sirena no aparece en el mismo lugar o eso supongo, tal vez… no eso seria ridículo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno si nosotros nos comunicamos con otras personas lejanas enviando una carta atada a un ave, tal vez seria metiendo una carta a una botella y lanzarla al mar, pero eso es bastante tonto ¿no lo cree?- comento el anciano comenzando a reírse levemente.

-Si claro-pero para el pelirrojo no lo era, le parecía algo bastante lógico.

Había vuelto al siguiente anochecer a la playa en sus manos tenia una carta dentro de una botella, sabia que se vería ridículo, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Lanzo el objeto lo mas lejos que pudo hacia el mar y lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar.

Tres días había ido aquella playa, y no había obtenido nada.

-Pero que estupidez- se levanto furioso del lugar donde había estado esperando- En verdad soy un idiota, como pude creer en las historias de ese vejete, creer en las sirenas si como no- Pateaba la arena mientras caminaba de una lado a otro- Me doy por vencido, jamás la volveré a ver solo será un recuerdo, que tarde o temprano desaparecerá- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar- Jamás creeré en cosas como…

No había terminado la frase ya que casi se tropezaba con algo, giro su rostro para después encontrarse con una botella enterrada en la arena. Se inclino para comenzar a escavar y sacar dicha botella, al mirarla no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza la botella provocando que esta comenzara a agrietarse poco a poco, era su carta.

-Esto no pude ser, en verdad soy un idiota jamás se fue la carta que envié, las malditas olas las devolvieron- arrojo dicho objeto a una de las rocas que se encontraban cerca, provocando que esta se rompiera en miles de pedazos, realmente se encontraba furioso.

Se acerco a la carta y la tomo en sus manos, arrugaba la carta aun seguía pensando en como pudo creer en aquellas estúpidas historias, las sirenas no existe, abrió la carta con tal rudeza que la partió por la mitad, observo lo que había escrito.

Comenzó a aflojar el papel, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos, aquella carta que él había enviado había sido contestada.

-_El recibir las gracias de tu parte es un gran honor para mi, y una gran felicidad el que vuelvas a estar a lado de tus seres queridos y el que estés sano y salvo. No tienes por que darme nada, por que el haberte ayudado es suficiente para mí._

**Gracias por leer mi fic y de que sea de su agrado.**

**Pitukel: Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia, y el que te haya gustado y si concuerdo contigo sobre la imagen Gaara jejeje también gracias por ayudarme a encontrar las fallas he subido esta segunda historia espero, que ya no tenga tantos errores y de ser así, házmelo saber**

**Y no te preocupes tanto a ti, como a todas las personas que comiesen a leer este fic. Les prometo terminarlo.**

**ViictoOriia Hyuga: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, cielos nunca lo pensé asi pero tienes razón, es como una sirenita en otra versión.**


	3. Conociendote

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Wiii**_**"- pensamiento**

**-Wiii- narración y dialogo**

**-**_**Wiii**_**-recuerdo**

**Pareja Principal: Gaara/Hinata**

No paraba de leer aquella carta, aun seguía sin creer que le haya respondido, pero no podía confiarse mucho no sabía si en verdad le habían respondido o si era un a cruel bromar, si se trataba de la segunda opción en verdad aquella persona sufriría las mas severas consecuencias.

Esperaba con deseo que fuera la primera opción, se acerco al escritorio para comenzar a escribir una segunda carta, a pesar de que aun le agradecía lo que mas deseaba era volver a ver aquel rostro.

Había mandado dos cartas a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, y en esas ocasiones encontraba sus respuestas, y en las dos misma recibía una negativa.

Lanzo una tercera y ultima carta suplicándole que deseaba verla y agradecerle como se debe, y que cada noche él esperaría en la playa hasta que ella se presentara, esta vez no recibió respuesta, pero el cumplía con lo que había escrito todas las noches iba a aquella playa y la esperaba, hasta que amaneciera.

Y como las mismas cartas, espero dos noches y nunca llegaba nada, iría por última vez aquel lugar y si ella no se presentaba olvidaría todo y jamás volvería a ese sitio.

Se encontraba sentado escuchando las olas y mirando la luna, comenzaba a sentirse caliente, tal vez enfermaría ya que las noches de su país eran más frías que otras. La luna se encontraba en el centro dándole entender que era la media noche, había llegado aquel sitio desde que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

Soltó un suspiro al aire, no vendría sus esperanzas habían sido en vano no tuvo más opción que levantarse de ese lugar, se quedo un rato viendo el mar, sacudió un poco sus ropas para después darse la vuelta.

-Al parecer jamás vendrá- murmuro bajo comenzando a caminar.

-_¿P-Porque sigue aquí?-_ Detuvo su andar dando la vuelta velozmente, no vio a nadie pero estaba seguro de que alguien le había hablado.

-¿Estas aquí?

_-S-Si_ – recibió una respuesta - _¿P-Porque quería verme?_

-Necesitaba hablar contigo- se acercaba un poco al mar.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Quería agradecerte.

_-P-Pero ya lo has hecho, en la carta e-esta escrito._

- No es lo mismo hacerlo en persona- no recibió respuesta- En donde yo vengo me enseñaron a gradecer de la forma correcta.

-_Um... Ya veo._

-¿Podría verte?

-_No._

-¿Por qué no?

-_Um…_

-Se lo pido por favor

_-¿Cómo se que no me hará daño?_

- De la misma forma en que yo se que tu no lo harás conmigo- Después de esa oración, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de las olas acompañados con el viento, duro poco el silencio cuando escucho aparte de las olas como algo salía del agua.

En ese momento se quedo mas quieto de lo normal podía observar como algo salía de las agua con tal elegancia.

-_A-Aquí estoy._

No podía creer lo que estaba observando, frente a él se encontraba la misma mujer que lo había salvado de aquella tormenta, la encontraba totalmente atractiva y con la luz de la luna le daba un aire espectacular, aun la recordaba tal y como es, aquellos ojos color blanco con algo de lila que podía ver la ternura en ellos, su cabello totalmente largo que llegaba a la cintura, y su piel blanca y empapada por el agua que con la luz de la luna la hacía brillar.

Por primera vez sintió como algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a golpear con fuerza.

-… yo- Las palabras no podía salir de su garganta se encontraba totalmente anonadado por esa mujer.

-Um...-Comenzó a salir de las aguas con suma elegancia para acercarse a aquel joven pelirrojo.

Abrió mas los ojos, aquella mujer se acercaba a él, esa persona solo poseía una túnica de color violeta que solo tapaba la parte de delante de su cuerpo y de atrás dejando a los lados totalmente visibles, en ese momento se quedo asombrado ya que vio que ella poseía dos piernas.

Totalmente confundido recordaba que su hermano y aquel anciano habían mencionado que las sirenas eran mitad mujer y mitad pez, pero ella poseía dos piernas blancas y hermosas, cerró los ojos y soltó una leve risa.

-¿P-porque ríes?

-Nada… solo creí que eras una sirena.

-P-pues si algo así.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño totalmente confundido- Pero las historias cuentan que las sirenas tienen una cola enorme de pez de la cintura para abajo.

-Así es.

- ¿Y por qué tienes dos piernas?

-Solo yo puedo transformarme de esta manera cuando salgo a tierra firme, mi parte baja del cuerpo adquiere como el de los humanos, pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo afuera.

-Ya veo.

-Pero esa no era la razón por la cual querías verme.

-Sí, gracias por haberme salvado.

- Por nada- no supo porque pero al ver esa sonrisa volvió a sentir un fuerte golpe en su pecho- Bueno si era todo lo que querías decirme es mejor que me marche pero…

Llevo sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo colocando las yemas de sus dedos en ambas mejillas de este.

Volvió a sentir aquella suavidad como el día en que la vio por primera vez, la vio cerras sus ojos suavemente en ese momento sus dedos comenzaron a desprender un brillo que duro poco tiempo para después alejar sus manos.

-Ya está.

-¿Qué?

-Te vi en estos tres días que siempre te encontrabas sentado en el mismo lugar, la arena es muy fría de noche tanto como el aire, que presentí que podrías enfermar en cualquier momento pero ya no te preocupes te he curado a tiempo así ya no te sentirás mal.

No se lo había pedido, ella misma había actuado por su cuenta en ir a curarle sin que él supiera.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?- la tomo de las muñecas.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-¿Qué?

-En las historias mencionan que ustedes las sirenas llevan a los hombres a la perdición, y si es así ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Si es verdad, pero no todos somos así… yo no soy así- cerro los ojos la joven- Cuando pasaba la tormenta yo me encontraba en el mismo lugar en que tu navegabas y te observe como estabas inconsciente dentro del océano, estabas en peligro y necesitabas ayuda, podía escuchar a tu gente gritando, te necesitaban nade hacia donde tú estabas y te saque de las aguas llevándote a un lugar seguro, además si hay una persona que me necesita no lo pienso dos veces para ir ayudarla y jamás le daría la espalda.

Soltó sus muñecas realmente estaba impresionado con lo que había mencionado aquella sirena.

-Es mejor que me retire y también debe hacerlo usted la noche es muy fría y se enfermara si se queda más tiempo- se dio la vuelta para volver al mar pero algo la había detenido, miro su brazo y observo que la había detenido aquel pelirrojo, lo miro un poco confundida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?

-Quisiera conocer el nombre de la persona que me salvo.

-Um… -se dio la vuelta para verlo mejor- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Cuando estabas inconsciente y nadaba asía ti escuchaba a tu gente decir tu nombre.

-Ya veo.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Gaara-kun- Fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta nuevamente y comenzar a adentrarse al mar.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede Gaara-kun?- giro su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Volveré a verte?- se sorprendió a lo que había dicho, la vio dudar un poco para después sonreírle.

-Sí volveré aquí mañana cuando la luna este en el centro del cielo.

-Si…

La vio despedirse de él y como se adentraba mas al agua dio un pequeño clavado, fue ahí cuando vio que ya no poseía las piernas que hace momento ella poseía ahora estaba viendo una enorme cola de pez hundirse, ahora estaba seguro de algo las sirenas si eran reales.

No supo porque pero se encontraba totalmente desesperado por que llegara la media noche, pero como si apenas era medio día.

No podía concentrarse en su trabajo como faraón.

-Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?-no la miraba.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque no has dejado de mover tu pierna en todo el día-Se dio cuenta que su pierna solo se movía de arriba abajo, lo detuvo- dime ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-No.

-Mm… ¿estas seguro?

-Si.

- ¿Totalmente?

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Tal vez porque en estos tres días no has estado en tu habitación, ¿Dónde estabas?

- No sabía que me vigilabas

- En estos días que has estado extraño si, si lo hacia.

-…

- Dime Gaara ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Porque soy tu hermana y me preocupas mucho- Y era verdad sus ojos se lo estaban demostrado junto al tono de voz.

- Solo he estado caminando, por eso no te preocupes Temari.

-¿De veras?- asintió- Bien pero por favor si hay algo que te preocupa házmelo saber- le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Sin mas que decir volvió a su trabajo tenia que estar tranquilo para no preocupar a su hermana y que esta ya no le hiciera mas preguntas, volvía a lo suyo pero en una que otra ocasión se le venia la imagen de aquella sirena de ojos perlas.

Ya había anochecido y sin mas que esperar salió del palacio para dirigirse a la playa, aun faltaba poco para que la luna llegara al centro no podía entender pero a cada paso que el caballo daba surgía en su interior algo extraño tal vez nerviosismo, no ¿Por qué se sentiría nervioso? Solo iba a volver a verla es todo no tenia porque sentirse de esa manera.

Llego al lugar y ahí la vio se encontraba sentada en la misma roca donde el había arrojado la botella totalmente furioso provocando que esta se rompiera.

Ahí estaba ella jugando con el agua con sus piernas, aquella imagen le pareció adorable, sacudió su cabeza levemente ante lo que había pensado y sin más que decir se acerco a ella.

-Hola.

-Oh, Hola Gaara-kun.

-Creí que habías dicho que nos veríamos cuando la luna se encontrara en el centro.

-Si, lo sé pero quise llegar antes.

-¿Has esperado mucho?

-Solo un poco.

-Lo siento.

- Oh no te preocupes, además yo fui la que te hizo esperar mucho tiempo en estos tres días, lo siento.

- Descuida no pasa nada- se levanto de la roca donde se encontraba sentada para colocarse frente al pelirrojo- Cuando te pregunte si volvería verte dudaste un poco ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que dijeras que si?

-B-Bueno…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, se dio cuenta que la chica era algo tímida en decir las cosas- S-siempre me ha dado a-algo de curiosidad los humanos y-y b-bueno pensé q-que si h-hablaba con uno seria i-interesante.

-Entiendo- se dio la vuelta el pelirrojo, Hinata entristeció un poco el ver como el Gaara le había dado la espalda tal vez se ofendió en pedirle algo así- ¿No vienes?

-¿Eh?

-Supongo que me querrás hacer muchas preguntas, es mejor si nos sentamos en este lado no puedo estar tan cerca del mar ya que podría mojarme.

-S-Si- se acerco a él con una sonrisa, para sentarse a lado de Gaara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-B-Bueno yo…

La ojiperla comenzó a hacerle preguntas como ¿Qué es lo que comen los humanos?, ¿Qué artefactos usan? Y ¿Para que las usan?, Gaara respondía a todas las preguntas que la ojiperla le daba, después de preguntarle las cosas de humanos comenzó con algunas personales.

-Dime Gaara-kun ¿Tiene familia?

- Sí, solo tengo dos hermanos mayores.

-¿P-podría saber como se llaman?

- Mi hermana mayor se llama Temari y el otro se llama Kankuro ellos me ayudan con algunas cosas.

-¿Q-que cosas?

- Unos documentos para mi gente.

-¿Documentos? ¿Eres un rey?

- Algo así, soy el faraón de mi pueblo.

-Ya veo debe ser mucho trabajo para ti.

-Si, pero gracias a mis hermanos no se me dificulta tanto, siempre me ayudan.

-Eso es tierno.

-Si no fuera por ellos, probablemente seria el peor faraón.

-Yo no lo creo así.

-¿Qué?

- Cuando lo rescate de esa tormenta veía a su gente gritar su nombre y preocuparse por usted, eso me dio a entender que le tienen mucho afecto, usted arriesgó su vida para salvarlos de no ser así nunca lo hubiera ayudado y ellos estarían muertos, por eso no pienso que sea el peor al contrario pienso que como usted no hay ninguno igual- aquellas palabras se las dedico con una sonrisa.

No supo por que pero al escuchar esas palabras junto con esa sonrisa algo en su pecho comenzó a golpearlo con velocidad, desvió la mirada de aquella sonrisa pero aun ignorando aquel rostro no paraban de golpearlo, se llevo una mano al pecho apretando las ropas podía sentir aquel golpe acelerado que provoco que abriera mas los ojos.

-¿Le pasa algo a su corazón?

-¿Qué?- la volvió a mirar sin quitar la mano del lugar-¿Mi corazón?

-S-si, dígame ¿se siente bien?- comenzó a acercarse a él -Tal vez yo pueda…-No termino la frase ya que el pelirrojo se separo un poco de ella.

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-¿Esta seguro Gaara-kun?

-Si seguro- no sabía porque no quería que la peliazul se acercara él.

-Um... d-de acuerdo- no sonaba nada convencida.

- Y dime…-trataba de desviar el tema siguiendo con las preguntas- Tú ¿tienes familia?

-S-si, bueno es algo complicado se podría decir que tengo hermanastros.

-¿Son muchos?

-Si.

- Dime ¿Por qué me dijiste aquella vez que eras diferente?

-¿Eh?

-Mencionaste que eras la única que podía tener piernas como los humanos, cuando se supone que las sirenas no lo tienen.

-Bueno es algo difícil de explicar, no soy de todo una sirena también soy una Nereida.

-¿Nereida?

- Si, las nereidas son lo contrario a las sirenas, ellas no adquieren la cola de pez que todo humano conoce, de eso lo herede de mi abuela la diosa Anfitrite.

-¿La diosa Anfitrite?

- Mi abuela es una nereida ella se caso con Poseidón.

-Poseidón ¿El rey de los océanos y mares?

-Si, de ellos nació mi padre tritón pero nunca conocí a mi madre ya que mi padre tenía muchos amoríos y en cada uno nacimos mis hermanos y yo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras diferente?

_Cuando aun era una niña me encontraba jugando con un delfín y con mi hermana Sakura, nuestro amigo saltaba y nosotras lo imitábamos pero no nos dábamos cuenta que nos acercábamos a una isla, trate imitarlo de nuevo pero una ola me había arrastrado mas allá de la orilla._

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- me gritaba Sakura ya que ella no podía acercarse._

_-S-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes S-Sakura-chan._

_-Que alivio, trata de arrastrarte hacia acá Hinata._

_-Si-comencé a arrastrarme tal y como dijo mi hermana._

_-¡Hinata date prisa!_

_La escuche gritar con miedo, la mire y ella me señalaba hacia atrás de mi, dos serpientes comenzaron a acercarse trate de arrastrarme lo mas rápido que podía comencé a llorar ya que pensé que moriría en ese momento._

_Estaba tan asustada que no se como sucedió, pero el arrastrarme mas rápido se me comenzó a hacer mas fácil, me di cuenta que mi aleta había desaparecido y que ahora poseía dos piernas, es obvio que no me quede a pensar comencé a correr con dificultad ya que no estaba acostumbrada y me tropecé varias veces hasta que pude llegar a al mar con la ayuda de mi delfín pude alejarme bastante._

_-Hinata ¿Qué fue eso?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Mírate tienes piernas como el de los humanos._

_-P-Pero como… - en ese momento mis piernas comenzaban a desaparecer para después volver mi aleta._

_-Es muy extraño._

_-C-Crees que deba d-decirle a papá._

_-Por el momento no es buena idea, pero ¿Cómo obtuviste las piernas de los humanos?_

_-No lo se S-Sakura-chan estaba muy a-asustada que no me di cuenta._

_-Mmm.… ¿Crees que también yo pueda hacer eso?_

_-E-es posible Sakura-chan._

_-Bien, vayamos a esas rocas._

_Nos acercamos a unas de las rocas que se encontraban cerca de la isla, mi hermana se sentó en una de ellas y comenzamos a esperar pero nada ocurría, me pidió que yo hiciera lo mismo me senté en una roca y a los pocos segundos mi aleta comenzaba a desaparecer dándome de nuevo dos piernas._

_-Vaya que envidia me das Hinata, si pudiera obtener dos piernas como las tuyas podría ver que es lo que hacen los humanos ¿Dime no te da curiosidad?_

_- C-Claro que si Sakura-chan, espero algún día poder ver que hacen los humanos._

-Esa fue la primera vez que obtuve mi piernas, cada vez que podía me acercaba a una isla para aprender a andar como los humanos, es cierto que batalle al principio pero con el tiempo pude dominarlo- contaba Hinata mientras miraba sus alegremente.

-¿Y las demás sirenas?

-¿Qué pasa con ellas Gaara-kun?

-Mencionaste que no todas las sirenas son malas eso te incluye a ti ¿Qué hay de las que si son?- sus sonrisa se borro.

-Cada una de nosotras se fue por un lado diferente algunas de mis hermanas creían que era divertido jugar con los hombres para después ahogarlos en lo mas profundo del océano, solo yo y dos de mis hermanas no lo vemos así a nosotras nos agradan los humanos y es por eso que cuando ellos se encuentran en problemas nosotras los ayudamos a que regresen sanos y salvos.

-Como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Si.

-Entonces ¿Te dan curiosidad los humanos?-Lo miro un poco confundida pero asintió con la cabeza- ¿Quieres que te muestre mi pueblo?

Su mirada había adquirido un brillo.

-¿E-E-En serio podrías?- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza- Si me encantaría Gaara-kun- Le dio una sonrisa totalmente llena de felicidad.

Se quedo quieto mirando aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad que Hinata le estaba dedicando, por alguna razón sintió como sus mejillas estaban comenzando a arder.

-Bien en las noches no hay gente, así que tendré que mostrártela cuando amanezca-Menciono mientras se levantaba bruscamente para no ver a aquella sonrisa- Vendré por ti mañana en la mañana, en estos momentos necesitas descansar.

-Si Gaara-kun- se levanto también pero de forma tranquila- Nos vemos mañana Gaara-kun- comenzó a correr hacia el mar para adentrarse en ella y desparecer.

Él también salió de ese lugar para regresar a su palacio, se encontraba en su habitación admirando la luna pero a veces su mente mostraba aquella sonrisa por parte de la ojiluna, sintiendo nuevamente como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- confundido fue lo ultimo que dijo.

**Gracias a todos aquellos por leer mi fic y de que sea de su agrado.**

**Por favor si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber.**


	4. Problemas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Wiii**_**"- pensamiento**

**-Wiii- narración y dialogo**

**-**_**Wiii**_**-recuerdo**

**Pareja Principal: Gaara/Hinata**

Se encontraba esperándola en esa playa a que ella llegara. Había trabajado toda la noche y todo el día anterior para tener algo de tiempo libre y acompañar a su amiga.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella se había convertido en su primera amiga fuera de la familia.

Escuchó las aguas moverse y ahí salió ella. Se quedó asombrado por un momento ya que con la luz del sol se veía un poco diferente a la luz de la luna, la hacia ver que en esas dos noches no era un sueño si no algo real.

-B-Buenos días Gaara-kun ¿has esperado mucho?- no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue dar una negativa con la cabeza- Me alegro.

-Um… te traje algo de ropa, la tomé prestada de mi hermana.

-¿Ropa?

- Sí ¿Pasa algo?

-Creí que estaría bien ir contigo de esta forma- No pudo evitar sacar una mueca de asombro, ¿en serio le estaba diciendo que ella pensaba ir vestida así? ¿Una túnica color violeta que solo tapaba la parte de delante y de atrás de su cuerpo mas arriba de los muslos, mostrando totalmente sus piernas y dejando visiblemente las parte de a los lados de su cuerpo?

-¡P-Por supuesto que no, no estaría bien!- le entregó las ropas de Temari- ¡Toma!

-S-Sí- tomó las ropas que Gaara le había entregado. Las miró cuidadosamente, era algo muy simple lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Sin más que decir se quitó la túnica dejado ver totalmente su cuerpo.

Gaara se había dado la vuelta lo mas rápido posible cuando vio que Hinata había tomando la túnica para quitársela.

Inocente, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando a pesar de ser algo tímida, también era demasiado inocente la chica. Ir de aquella manera llamaría la atención de todos.

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas como su cabello, aÚn no podía creer como esa chica se estuviese desnudando frente a él.

-Es muy bonito- se dio la vuelta por instinto para verla.

Tenía un vestido blanco de tirantes totalmente largo que llegaba a los talones de sus pies, un listón dorado enrollado en su cintura hacía ver que tenia una cintura estrecha y su misma túnica que siempre traía , solo que esta estaba completamente enrollada a su cuello.

-Gracias, Gaara-kun- esas ropas las había tomado de noche en la habitación de su hermana cuando esta dormía.

-Vamos- se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el caballo.

Lo siguió pero más que nada se acercó al animal. Nunca había visto una especie como esa, ya que estaba totalmente acostumbrada a los animales marinos de su hogar, este era la primera vez que veía un animal terrestre de esa forma. Tomó con delicadeza la cara del animal para comenzar a acariciarle el carrillo.

No parecía importarle al animal ya que este se apegaba más la ojiblanca para que le siguiera acariciando.

-¿Cómo se llama este a-animal, Gaara-kun?- preguntó sin dejar de acariciar.

-Es un caballo, ellos nos ayudan a transportarnos ya sean a nosotros o algunas cosas para llevarlos a otros reinos- se acercó a la peliazul para tomarla de la cintura con las dos manos y subirla al lomo del caballo- Eso hacen los machos, las hembras nos ayudan con el ganado y con la alimentación vegetal.

-Ya veo, ¿y a ellas también se les dice caballos?-

-No-subió al caballo para colocarse detrás de la ojiperla- A ellas se les llama yeguas.

-Entiendo.

-Hinata.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar fuera del agua?

-Debo volver antes de que el sol llegue hasta el centro, ahí en donde se concentra más calor.

-De acuerdo.

Sin más que decir, comenzó a cabalgar por el desierto. La ojiperla se encontraba muy emocionada, jamás se había alejado tanto del mar, esta sería la primera vez que vería más de cerca a los humanos.

Caminaban por el mercado, Hinata estaba totalmente asombrada de lo que hacían los humanos, se acercaba a unos para mirar con curiosidad como algunas personas hacían los jarrones o vasijas con tierra, por lo que veía pensaba que los humanos eran realmente muy creativos.

No podía dejar de mirarla, parecía una niña pequeña totalmente emocionada, la observaba como corría de un lugar a otro observando lo que hacía su gente, pasaron las horas y aun así nada la cansaba.

Su pequeño estomago había emitido un sonido provocando que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas algo avergonzada, no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que vio.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Uhm… a s-si.

Miraba por todos los puestos y pensaba que sería bueno comprarle para que comiera. Observaba algunos puestos que vendían pescado, eso le preocupó, miró a Hinata donde tenía la vista y para su mala suerte ella también veía ese puesto pero con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Gaara-kun?

-No quería que vieras algo que lastima tu hogar.

-No te preocupes- lo tomó de la mano a lo que este la miró con algo de duda- Es el ciclo de la vida, aunque parezca triste el mundo así está equilibrado, por eso no tienes que disculparte.

-…sí- se retiraron de ese lugar para seguir buscando, en ese momento había un puesto donde vendían manzana y otra clase de frutas- ¿Te gusta la fruta?

-Sí, siempre la como cuando salgo a tierra firme.

-Bien, espera aquí, en seguida regreso- mencionó el pelirrojo mientras Hinata asentía.

El viento sopló llenando sus fosas nasales de un aroma delicioso. Giró sus ojos perla para saber de donde venía aquel olor pero no encontró nada ya que había mucha gente. Cerró sus ojos y se guió por el olfato pasando con cuidado atreves de la gente, el olor se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que llegó a un pequeño puesto.

Abrió sus ojos y miró que en ese pequeño lugar vendían unas extrañas cosas en forma rectangulares y cafés, algunas eran grandes y otras eran pequeñas. Se encontraba distraída mirando todo el lugar que había hasta que chocó con alguien.

-L-Lo siento mucho- dijo mirando al joven que se encontraba de espaldas.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!- dijo el joven dándose la vuelta- casi haces que se me caigan….-no logró terminar su reclamo, se había quedado totalmente embobado por la chica que tenia ante él-los…rollos de…canela.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho- se disculpó mientras se inclinaba cuando en ese momento abrió sus ojos.

-No señorita y-yo tuve la culpa d-debí haber tenido más cuidado, no tiene porque disculparse- sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente sonrojadas.

-Este olor- levantó su rostro.

-¿Eh?

-Proviene de aquí-señaló la bandeja que tenia el muchacho en sus manos y en ella había seis círculos- Huele muy dulce.

-¿Te refieres a los rollos de canelas?

-¿Así se llaman?- el hombre asintió.

-¿Quieres probar uno?

-¿Podría?

-C-claro pero con cuidado, están calientes.

Hizo lo que el joven le permitió, tomó un rollo de canela con sumo cuidado de no quemarse lo sostenía con las dos manos y se lo llevó a sus labios para dar una pequeña mordida. Sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas para abrir completamente los ojos.

-¡E-esto sabe delicioso!- le regaló una bella sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo único que provocó al darle esa sonrisa fue que el joven la mirara completamente idiotizado con el corazón saltándole hasta la garganta.

.

.

¿Dónde se había metido? se encontraba buscándola por todo el camino, solo le había quitado los ojos por siete segundos y la chica estaba perdida, ¿es qué no escucho cuando le dijo "espérame aquí"? Soltó un suspiro cansado y siguió buscando.

Le preguntó a cada persona si habían visto a una chica con dichas cualidades. La mayoría les respondía que no.

Siguió preguntando cuando una de las personas le mencionó que había visto a la chica con las características que Gaara comentaba, que había entrado al pequeño puesto de Akimichi. Agradeció su ayuda y se acercó a dicho lugar.

Ahí la encontró.

Al parecer la chica estaba comiendo un pan ya que se le veía feliz, se acercó a ella a paso lento pero se detuvo ya que la chica comenzaba a sonreírle a un joven que se encontraba parado enfrente de ella y que la estaba mirando como un completo idiota.

No tenia idea de lo que pasaba pero la forma de mirarla ese joven le estaba empezando a molestar. Siguió su camino para colocase detrás de la peliazul.

-Con que aquí estabas- su voz sonó algo mÁs ronca de lo normal.

-Gaara-kun-habló Hinata mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Creo que te había dicho que me esperaras.

-Lo lamento mucho, Gaara-kun, pero hubo un aroma muy delicioso y quise seguir hasta que vi que provenía en este lugar, por favor no te enfades.

Trataba de no hacerlo, ver la con ese rostro de preocupación y esa inocencia lo estaban casi convenciendo. Giró sus ojos de nuevo al joven y este aún se encontraba mirando de forma estúpida a Hinata.

Lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-Disculpen ¿hay algún problema?- comentó un hombre robusto de cabello largo color café rojizo y marcas en las mejilla.

-¡Jefe Chouji!- dijo el muchacho saliendo de su ensoñación- No, solo le estaba mostrando a la señorita los rollos de canela.

-Oh ya veo-miró a Hinata- ¿Y qué le han parecido?

-Son sumamente deliciosos, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Vaya, me alegra mucho escuchar eso. En ese caso iré a preparar más.

-También usted.

-¿yo?

-Si, usted preparó esta comida y en verdad es deliciosa, estoy realmente impresionada, nunca había visto a un hombre que creara estas delicias-comentaba Hinata mientras le sonreía.

-Oh b-bueno s-si, este, yo

¡Plaf!

Voltearon a ver ambos de donde había provenido el ruido. Gaara tenia la mano extendida en la mesa para después levantarla y mostrando que había dejado dinero y una que otra grieta en la madera.

-Gracias por todo- miró al hombre de forma amenazante. Esa mirada de dio la sensación de que una espada se le clavaba en la frente. Sin más que decir salió del puesto para comenzar a caminar.

Hinata miró como Gaara se alejaba, se despidió del joven y comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo.

Trataba de seguirlo pero había mucha gente que incluso batallaba para pasar, podía verlo a lo lejos y trataba de no distraerse para no perderlo de vista y así fue en todo el camino.

Gritaba su nombre pero este no volteaba a lo que ella pensó que tal vez no la escuchaba. Su visión comenzó a tornarse un poco borrosa, abrió completamente los ojos parando en seco, se toco la frente y sintió algo húmedo. Viró hacia arriba y vio que el sol se encontraba en el mero centro, estaba comenzando a hacer mas calor y estar cerca del fuego donde hacían el pan no había sido una buena idea.

Volvió a toma su rumbo para seguir al pelirrojo pero ya era muy tarde, lo había perdido de vista.

-Oh no-susurró preocupada- tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

Gritaba su nombre y lo buscaba con la mirada pero era en vano, no podía encontrarlo, había demasiada gente.

Sentía como el sol la quemaba su visión se estaba tornando más borrosa y se estaba mareando, se acercó a una de las paredes para que le diera algo de sombra pero aún así no ayudaba.

Olvidó completamente al pelirrojo, tenía que hallar agua, una fuente o un pozo, pero para su mala suerte no había nada. Sosteniéndose de alguna que otra pared comenzó a buscar.

.

.

Seguía sin entender por qué estaba molesto, Hinata solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido a aquel joven, ¿entonces por qué estaba enfadado? ¿por como la miraba? ¿Por como ella le regalaba sus sonrisas? Con tan solo recordar esa escena lo ponía totalmente molesto.

Siguió caminando, no le importaba si tumbaba a la gente y estos le reclamaban, no quería escuchar a nadie.

Dio un suspiro y detuvo su andar ¿Por qué estaba enfadando? Hinata simplemente era amable, no tenía porque estar enojado con ella.

Se dio la vuelta y miró que la chica no se encontraba detrás de él.

De nuevo aquella chica se había ido a un puesto que le haya causado curiosidad. Volvió a buscarla y preguntó a un que otro aldeano si había visto a tal chica y obtenía siempre la misma respuesta "lo siento pero no".

Siguió en su búsqueda cuando sintió como algo comenzaba a escurrirle en la frente, se tocó la zona y miró sus dedos. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

-Vamos, hay que seguir jugando hermano.

-Yo ya no puedo más.

Las voces de unos niños captaron su atención.

-Eres muy débil hermano.

-Claro que no, solo tengo demasiado calor.

_-"Calor"-_ pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía a los dos niños.

-Daria lo que fuera por conseguir agua.

-"_Agua"-_ abrió completamente los ojos- ¡Hinata!

Comenzó a correr totalmente preocupado, había olvidado por completo que tenía que llevar a la ojiperla al mar antes de que el sol se situara en el centro, ahora sabía por qué comenzaba a hacer más calor.

Miraba por todos lados, desesperado, buscando a la peliazul. Corría por todos lados gritando su nombre, algún que otro aldeano se le quedaba mirando pero no le importaba, siguió buscando hasta que por fin la encontró.

Trataba de sostenerse en la pared pero apenas sus piernas le respondían, había colocado su túnica lila alrededor de su rostro para taparse de los rayos del sol, pero no ayudaba mucho ya que sus brazos estaban totalmente expuestos. Su visión estaba completamente borrosa, apenas podía ver.

Miró su mano y como esta comenzaba a resecarse, no podía sostenerse más, estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella sostenerla y evitándole la caída.

Levantó un poco su rostro pero no podía ver bien.

-¡Hinata!

-G-Gaara-kun- fue lo único que dijo para caer desmayada.

Tenía que llevarla a una fuente lo más pronto posible. Llevarla al mar ya era demasiado tarde, se quitó su túnica para envolver a Hinata como si se tratara de un bebé recién nacido, la levantó a estilo nupcial, tomó un caballo que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a cabalgar veloz.

El único lugar que se encontraba cerca era su palacio, entró en el aún cabalgando. Bajo del caballo para comenzar a correr por el palacio, la única habitación que siempre tenía su baño listo era el de su hermana mayor.

Entró en él y recostó a Hinata en el agua con todo, incluso la túnica aún.

Sin quitar su mano de la cabeza de la joven, se maldecía una y otra vez, ¿cómo era posible que la hubiera abandonado por un simple berrinche? la mujer que lo había salvado ahora se encontraba débil por su culpa, la miraba y deseaba que estuviese bien, no quería pensar en lo peor.

Comenzó abrir los ojos poco a poco dentro del agua para sacar su cabeza con sumo cuidado y mirar al pelirrojo para después darle una sonrisa.

-Gracias Gaara-kun.

-Hinata-bajó el rostro con tristeza- lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí haberte dejado sola.

-Nunca lo hiciste.

-¡De que hablas!-se levantó bruscamente para darle la espalda- casi mueres por mi culpa, no debí haberte abandonado.

-Pero nunca lo hiciste.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si me hubieras abandonado no estaríamos aquí hablando en este momento, Gaara-kun.

No estaba totalmente convencido.

-Por favor ven- la miró un poco dudoso pero se acercó a ella- No te enfades contigo mismo Gaara-kun.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- se hincó de nuevo a su lado-se supone que te enseñaría mi pueblo, que conocieras lo maravilloso y no lo desagradable.

-No lo hiciste- tomó el rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos para que la mirase- Gaara-kun, nunca me abandonaste, siempre estuviste conmigo, si lo hubieras hecho ni siquiera nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Pero…

-Nunca me has mostrado lo desagradable y estoy segura que jamás me lo mostraras- le sonrió de forma tierna sin quitar sus manos del rostro del pelirrojo.

En verdad no podía creer como el corazón de esta chica se encontraba totalmente lleno de bondad.

-Hinata– fue más un suspiro que un susurro, pero aún así fue escuchado.

Hinata abrió los ojos para mirar a Gaara pero no supo como, se había quedado totalmente atrapada en esos ojos aguamarina.

Se miraban uno al otro, no podían ni siquiera parpadear por no querer perderse algo. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada en la habitación salvo el sonido del agua, pero ambos chicos escuchaban algo más que eso.

El sonido de un pulso que cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

-¡Gaara ¿estas bien?! Los guardias me dijeron…-Había entrado repentinamente provocando que ambos chicos vieran a la persona entrar- Gaara.

-Puedo explicarlo Temari.

**Agradezco a todos que pasan a leer mi fic y que sea de su agrado.**

**También agradezco mucho a Pitukel, por ayudarme a mejorar mi historia y serla mejor cada día muchas gracias.**


End file.
